Massive Effect
by yusril5adri
Summary: The Reaper has been destroyed, the Alliance has won, and the Galaxy has been saved, Milky Way Galaxy anyway. Join Shephard as he continue his journey with new and old friends against enemy he have never encounter before in his quest to save, this time, the universe. My first fanfic so critics and review needed


**The Reaper has been destroyed, the Alliance has won, and the Galaxy has been saved, Milky Way Galaxy anyway. Join Shephard as he continue his journey with new and old friends against enemy he have never encounter before in his quest to save the universe **

Despair

That word alone can describe the entire Race in the Galaxy once the reaper meet their eye, either when the Reaper firing the streets they use to walk or cutting the ship next to you in ease, except if you're a geth of course

That feeling also inside the majority of Alliance soldier once the assault for Earth started

"Shit! They're too many" Say an alliance marine taking cover behind the falling rubble, he peek outside to see the endless wave of reaper army charging at them, they've been given order to hold the line until the crucible fire

"They are because you don't shoot, so shoot goddamnit" his captain said before a large claw grab and crush him then toss the soulless body to the ground. His corporal shock in terror as he saw the brutes looking at him

"Run, Run!" with that, the remaining squad falling back to the FOB, running as fast as they can. Just as he saw the base watchtower, a building collapse right in front of them leaving the squad a dead end

Before they're able to do anything, the Reaper forces catch up and firing a rain of bullets at the despaired squad

"Shit, take cover!" They're now taking cover behind anything near, one of the marine however didn't make it

The dark clouds and the sounds of screaming soldier complete their moment of silence and grieve. They knew they won't last much longer

"That's it, we're dead. There's no way out" said a marine as he dropped his helmet to the ground, catching his breath. Despair can be seen all around his face

"Shut up Eliot! The crucible should be firing any minute now" the girl marine near him said as she was shooting the incoming husk

"No, he's right. The crucible had been deployed minutes ago. If its working they wouldn't be here" he said as he unbuttoned his helmet doing the same

"We lose"

"Not you to!"

Even though the rest are still fighting, they know they're right. The reaper is too many and the only way out is past their line

The despaired squad is about to surrender to fate. Until the lieutenant, now the highest ranking among them stood up, catching everyone attention

"So, if we're gonna die anyway" he said while reloading his weapon before takes a look at his squad

"We Take'em as many as we can with us" he say renewing his brother and sister in arms will. They knew that this is a suicide mission but they're dead anyway

"This is for our brother and sister that have given their life before us, for our family so they can call this forsaken planet home again. For our alien's friend who is helping us despite our history" He gave a long speech as his squad getting ready for their final charge

"Ready" a marine said as he finished checking his gun

...

...

...

"CHARGE!" with that they're charging out of the cover despite the barrage of shot coming towards them

They shot, cut and blow their way through the reaper line until they found a great place to bunker up. One of the marine threw a grenade killing the last of the marauder, the other climb then cut the brutes head, while the girl shot a sniper rounds at the faraway banshee before she fell something was circling above them

"Harvester!" She shouts alarming his friends before the Harvester land right in front of them

"There, to the alley!" The Lieutenant said before they're running towards the alley, it leads them to a bridge full of Alliance army attacking the reaper on the other side

He ran with another marine into the front of the tanks as he saw two reapers on the other side towering among the city ruins

He shot a couple of rounds at the nearby marauders as two fighters flew above them charging towards the reaper

Just as they pinned them, a Reaper land right in front of them. He saw the reaper open its eye, preparing to shot its laser at them, there's no time to dodge nor hide. He knew that this is a one way trip from the beginning

Right before it fire, the reaper suddenly shut its eye and turn around, he don't know what just happen.

"What the hell is that" a marine next to him as he peeked out of his cover. He follows and looked at a large shockwave covering the entire horizon on the other side moving through big Ben towards them

They were taking cover behind the rubble hoping that the shockwave didn't kill them. Just as he closed his eye, the shockwave moved through them, leaving red sky in its path. When he feels that it's past them, they peeked towards the bridge as he saw something unimaginable

The Reaper, the greatest threat the Galaxy ever faced, falling one by one leaving a large dust as it hit the ground. The same goes for the marauders

"We did it" he said still trying to believe his eye. A couple of moment ago he saw two overly oversized squid shooting god knows what below them, next thing he know the squid's laying dead on the ground because of a large red net moving through them.

For a moment there he don't know what to do, the despair on his face now replaced with joy as he raising his weapon to the sky declaring victory that has been put on hold for millions of years

**So what do you think? Review needed!**


End file.
